A New Toy
by OwTheEdge
Summary: Marco orders a rather... peculiar item online. When Star manages to get her hands on it before he does, she decides to confront him about it. Needless to say, things take a turn for the weird and wild when Star decides to "break in" her bestie's new toy.


Marco checked the Quest Buy app on his phone for the millionth time that hour and no matter what, the status of his package remained the same: Delivered.

He gazed annoyingly at the clock on his phone, hoping by some miracle the package would fall on his lap at that instant. It was 2:45. The package should've arrived by now. Yet when he checked the Echo Creek's post office, the package had already made its way to his house.

Marco grew antsy. He'd lodge a complaint to Quest Buy's online service department, but he knew he'd be hit with the "not my department" garbage even though it was their department. No wonder they were losing business.

He'd also ask his parents, but he didn't want to risk answering unwanted questions about its contents. And asking Star was definitely out of the question.

Darn it all, he thought. He paid good money for it, too! Pretty much the entirety of his recent Princess Turdina royalty check. All 650 of it. He had hoped that the money and the longer wait would be worth it once he got it.

Several soft knocks on his door nearly made Marco jump out of his skin.

"Oh, Marcoooo..." Sung out Star from beyond the door as she gave several more knocks. "Ya in there, buddy? Got somethin' ya might wanna check out."

His heart hammered in his chest the moment those words hit his ears. He hoped that whatever that something was, it isn't what he thought. If so, then he might as well just lay his head on the chopping block right that second because he'd sooner die of an axe to the neck than of embarrassment.

He briefly considered using his scissors to get out of there. He didn't care where to, just anywhere but his house. But then he shot that idea down when he remembered that opening a portal would be loud enough for Star to hear and follow up by kicking the door down and chasing after him.

Marco knew he wouldn't escape her any longer. He mustered as much courage as he could before he rose from his bed, slowly approaching his door. With a heavy exhale, he took the knob in his hand and pulled the door wide open.

There stood Star, sporting the brightest, widest smile he'd ever seen. But it wasn't the kind of smile that would denote happiness to see someone, but rather, the kind that loudly said, "I know all of your dirty little secrets."

It didn't help that both hands were held behind her back.

"Uh, hey there, Star." Marco greeted, his nervousness more apparent than he'd like. "Wha-what's up?"

"Can I come in?" Marco's body tensed. But he didn't want to pile any more suspicion on himself by refusing.

"Of course. Why not?" As he let her in, she kept her back away from his sight, his anxiety inching towards its peak as she walked backwards towards his bed. She sat down, her smile remaining unabated.

"Close the door."

Marco nearly flinched at the request, but rather than make a big deal out of it, he did what he was told without question.

And though he knew he'd regret it, he walked up to her.

"Sooo, what's up?" He asked, putting on his best cool face. However, both of them knew the facade would fall apart soon enough.

"Oh, Marco." Star spoke as if she was chastising a child. "Adorable, dumb Marco. Didja forget we share the same Quest Buy account?"

Marco's heart dropped to his stomach. This was it. The end of everything. There was no escaping it now.

"Wha-whaddya mean?" Marco shakily shrugged as he tried to regain control of the situation by playing dumb. But of course, it didn't work, because Star's smile widened even more, if that were possible.

"Weeelll..." Star rolled her eyes towards the side. "I waaas gonna order something today, but then I noticed that there was already something that arrived."

Marco's eyes turned into plates as his pupils turned to pixels. Every rebuttal that he could ever think of died in his mind. Even if he had any, the dryness of his mouth and the quivering of his lips would've let it out in incoherent babbles.

"Sooo, I took it upon myself to get it for ya!"

Star presented the dreaded package with a triumphant flare. It was a fleshlight. The plastic body was a deep purple, while the "part that mattered" was a lighter shade. A few small buttons and switches speckled the smooth, shiny body. There was a bright glittery purple heart on the bottom end that was strangely reminiscent of Star's Mewberty transformation.

"Now, what is my bestie doing with something like this, huh?" Star asked teasingly as she scanned every inch of it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had some naughty plans for today."

Marco remained silent, knowing full well that nothing he could do or say could get him out of the bottomless pit that he dug for himself. Beside himself with grief, he pulled up a chair to sit on and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey." Star called out. Marco dug his face out of his palms, hesitating to look at her. He was caught off guard by the fact she was suddenly kneeling in front of him, their faces just a small push away. Her hand lightly glided across his cheek to comfort him.

"C'mon, up and at 'em." She pulled at his face, urging him to stand as she did. He hesitated to meet her gaze until Star directed his to hers with a light, almost intimate tug.

"If you think I'm mad or planning to tell anyone, think again." Star softly said. She gave a sigh before continuing. "I mean, everyone masturbates, Marco. S'nothing to be ashamed of."

He felt slightly better upon hearing that. He knew he'd regret asking, yet the question still sprung forth. "Even... even you?"

Star nodded sincerely, showing no sign of shame. "Why do you think you're missing a few hoodies?"

"Wha-what?" Was all Marco thought to say.

"Mmhmm. And..." Star paused. A tinge of red rose in her cheeks as her gaze veered off to the side. "I'm not gonna lie. Seeing that in our order history kinda bummed me out."

"Star, I am so sorry." The slightest sign of distress from his best friend brought him to action. He gently held her shoulders. "I didn't mean to do that, I was just-"

"Because you'd rather get off with that when the real deal is always right across the hall."

"Waitwha-"

Before Marco knew it, Star pushed her lips into his, almost forcefully so. She tugged his hoodie hard, balling it in her fist and bringing Marco closer and making the kiss deeper. His mind struggled to parse what was happening, eventually going blank as he melted into the moment, lost in the softness of her lips.

After seemingly an eternity, they parted with a loud smack. Marco came back to reality dazed and reeling, yet one thing for sure was that he wanted more. So much more.

"And now," Star gasped for breath as she spoke. "The real deal is standing right in front of you. All you gotta do..."

Star practically snatched Marco's hand away from him, like taking back something that rightfully belonged to her.

"Is reach out..."

He felt his face heating up while his hand drifted towards the underside of her dress. Her skirt lifted slightly while Marco traveled towards uncharted territory in their friendship.

"And take it..."

Marco felt it on his fingers. Her arousal leaked through two layers of fabric. She winced slightly as he idly rubbed and prodded her. Her grip on his hand loosened, letting it do as it pleased while her own hand drifted to the same spot on his body. Her nimble fingers traced over his groin, feeling the erection bulging in his jeans. She gave it a few soft squeezes, eliciting a few wordless gasps from her boy.

"Tell me, Marco," Star's breath tickled his ear while her low, sultry voice tickled his libido. The fleshlight was raised, brought into view. "What were you gonna think about once you start using this?"

"Y-you." Marco said without missing a beat. Star merely purred in response, the speed of her rubbing growing quicker.

"Really? Interesting..." The sex toy landed on Marco's bed with a dull thud after Star threw it behind her.

She took Marco by both of his wrists, abruptly ceasing their foreplay. The boy, so easily swayed, spun around Star, his back now towards his bed. Star planted another kiss on his lips, then another one on the side of his mouth. What followed was a series of little pecks that went all the way to his ear before her lips stopped released him. Her hot breath caressed his ear as she whispered.

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso..."

Marco was shaken out of his lovestruck stupor the moment he heard the spell go off. With blinding pink flash, his wrists suddenly clung together, bound by red, raspberry scented ropes. Before he could protest, Star roughly shoved him into his bed, his body bouncing upon impact.

"Uhh, Star?" Uncertainty was laced in his tone.

"Shh shh shhh..." She shushed as she kicked off her boots, followed by her hands traversing beneath her dress. "Just enjoy the show."

With a couple fingers at the hem of her leggings, she pulled down, her smooth, pale legs gradually seeing the light of day. His heart attempted to burst forth from his chest while his member tried to do the same with his pants. At this very moment, all of Marco's fantasies were coming true. Though he didn't expect to be tied up, he offered no resistance to it.

Star leapt upon the bed, straddling Marco while she crawled up to his waist. She gave his concealed dick another squeeze, before taking his zipper and pulling down. The rest of his jeans followed suit, falling to his ankles and leaving Marco exposed in his undies.

She hooked two fingers on his waistband. A sultry look was flashed Marco's way. With a bitten lower lip and a raised eyebrow, she pulled down.

Her domineering attitude fell as did her jaw the moment it sprung free. She took the fleshlight that was nearby and brought it parallel to his cock. Her pupils ping-ponged between them as she made some sort of silent comparison between the two long objects.

"Marco.. are you..." She paused, her gaze still flicking back and forth. "Are you sure you got the right size?"

"Wha-whaddya mean?" He nervously said as he lifted his head.

"I mean like... how do you expect to fit that," Star pointed to his member, then to the sex toy. "In this? Heck, how am I gonna fit that in me?"

"Uhhh..." His dick twitched as his mind raced. At this point, Marco's mind was in shambles. Everything that the mewman had been saying had done nothing more than excite and confuse him to no end.

"Hmm. I guess that's why 'breaking in' is a thing, isn't it?" Star said before lifting herself up over Marco's cock. She parted her soaking pink panties, letting her arousal drizzle on his cock in slow drips.

"S-Star? What are y- h-hah, haahhh!"

Star sat herself on his lap, rolling her hips as her drenched folds rubbed along his length, coating it in her love juices.

The sensation that flooded forth from her velvety vulva was intoxicating. Especially since his hips began bucking on their own. It was clumsy and awkward at first, but the two eventually clicked on a rhythm that satisfied them both. His cock practically drowning in natural lubrication, there was little to no friction between them as they grinded against one another.

Star eventually let up, getting off of his lap before spinning around and taking a seat on his firm stomach. She grabbed the fleshlight, lining its artificial opening along the head of his dick.

"Star?" Marco called out, his disappointment evident in his tone. "I thought you wanted to... give me the 'real deal'".

"Hee hee. Aww, now you want it?" Star smugly spoke. "I mean, of course I do, but you must've spent a lot on this thing. Can't let all that money go to waste, can we?"

"I guess not." Marco conceded.

"Tell me though. How much did you spend on this?"

Marco hesitated, opting to remain silent as he averted his eyes in shame.

"Sirshferddy..." Marco mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Cisfiddy." He spoke up just slightly.

"Ahem!" Star said out loud as her fingers wrapped around the base of his newly lubed dick in a near death grip. "I can't heeaar youuu!"

"Agh! Six-fifty, Six-fifty!"

"Seriously? Your entire royalty check?"

Marco nodded as he wore a look of shame on his face.

Star shook her head pitifully. Without further ado, the onahole was brought down on Marco, slowly engulfing him inch by inch until it reached the base of his cock. The young man squirmed, his entire length enveloped in a heat and tightness that he could only imagine Star would feel like. The thought nearly made him blow his load right then and there, but his willpower delayed the urge for a little while longer.

"Hmm, wonder what this does?" Star commented curiously as she found a tiny sliding switch on the fleshlight. She took it up one notch and immediately, Marco's entire body convulsed, his pelvis thrusting violently.

He felt the warmth and wetness around his dick grip ever tighter. It pulsated in a steady rhythm like a beating heart, as if it was tailor made to milk him dry. Star found his reaction amusing as well as arousing. Her hand started to move up and down, stroking him with the new toy.

"Oh geez, this is getting kinda hot, I won't lie." While she jerked him off with the electronic onahole in one hand, she brought another to her crotch, her fingers dancing along her folds and her clitoris. She leaned forward, nearly on all fours, giving Marco a clear view of her pleasuring herself as she forced him to fuck his new toy. The sight of Star spreading herself open and fingering herself, coupled with her ensuing moans and the vigorous stimulation of his dick went beyond sensory overload.

Star looked over her shoulder, her shimmering blue eyes meeting Marco's listless browns. She shot off a demand, her jerking remaining ceaseless. "Tell me what you want."

"I wanna, nngh... Gonna... cuh-hahh, hah-ahhh!" Marco squeaked out, barely able to speak or even think with Star's erotic motions jumbling his thought processes.

"You wanna what?" Star asked teasingly, her pace turning agonizingly slow. However, she turned the switch one more notch, the vibration and tightness escalating towards a level that may indicate Marco's limit.

"I w-wanna... frrrk...Ah... y-yo-ah!"

"Say it." Star curtly demanded. She spun around, shoving her face to Marco's. Their foreheads clutched together as her sexy, half-lidded gaze burned into his mind. "Say what you wanna do to me. Tell me all about your fantasies, Marco."

He can feel himself inching ever closer. Amidst the euphoria that assailed his mind and body, he managed to scrounge what little lucidity remained to answer his now apparently mistress.

"I-I wanna have sex with you! Sooo bad!"

Star chuckled, her jerking returning to its original pace. "Well, I know that. What else?"

"Uh, uhh, I wan- I wanna cum!"

Star's pace accellerated. "Where?"

"I-inside you!"

Star was somewhat surprised to hear that. To think that the Safe Kid would dare to fantasize about doing what diverterd from his namesake to his best friend.

"Oh?" Star commented, smugness oozing out of her tone. "And why would you wanna do that? You know what would happen right?"

Star drew her face to his ear once more, running her tongue all around it before whispering.

"You'd get me pregnant. And I'll have lots and lots of your babies."

Marco's choked whimpers started coming out in more rapid bursts. The quaking of his body intensified.

"Is that what you want? To knock me up and make me the mother of your children?" Star nibbled on his earlob playfully before continuing. She turned the switch one more notch and accelerated her pace, sensing full well that Marco was about to burst.

"Y-ye...hnnngh... yss.."

"I'm sorry?" Star raised her head to meet Marco's strained expression. His jaw repeatedly opened and closed as his mental walls were on the brink of collapse. "What was that again?"

It soon proved far more than he could handle. The floodgates were slammed open as everything he tried to contain soon burst forth in an unrelenting wave.

" Aahhh, Yes! Yes! I wanna start a family with you Star! I wanna stay with you for the rest of my life! I wanna grow old together! Then retire to a small, but prosperous corn farm that we cultivated ourselves through hard work and love!"

"What!?" The stroking abruptly stopped. With a nimble use of her thumb, she turned the switch back down, turning the fleshlight off. When she pulled it off of him, several strings of cum oozed out of its fake orifice. Star seared a look of complete shock into Marco's mind as he clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"You..." Her voice started breaking. "... you really mean that?"

Marco felt himself shrink, unable to give an answer right away. He meekly cracked one eye open and the sight of a distressed Star instantly forced it shut before he nodded solemnly. He lost count of how many times the image of his disembodied head rolling across the dirt ran through his mind.

He felt a pair of hands on each of his cheek, stirring him from his grim thoughts. His eyes were forced to lock onto hers seconds before her lips collided with his. It was obvious through her ravenous and erratic actions that she hungered for him just as much as he did her, perhaps even more. Their tongues locked in a coy yet, intimate dance in their passionate exchange of oxygen and saliva. Deeply immersed in the feeling, all of Marco's anxiety quickly disintegrated as he surrendered to her will. He had the strong urge to wrap his arms around her and bring her closer before remembering his hands were still bound.

Moist lips parted with another resounding smack. They found one another's eyes and immediately lost themselves in them. Star's forehead gently fell upon Marco's, their breaths felt along each other's lips.

"You..." Star spoke breathlessly. "You got some weird kinks, Diaz. But they're sweet and wholesome. Just like you."

"Uh, thanks?"

"But y'know, while we're still like this," Star's face grew an even deeper red. "We can... make your fantasies come true..."

A soundless gasp escaped him. Thoughts raced through his mind, yet they couldn't keep up with the sheer speed of his pounding heart.

Without another word, Star spun herself back around, her face now level with Marco's drenched, half-flaccid cock. Much to Marco's surprise and subsequent arousal, she engulfed the whole thing in her mouth, running her tongue along it as she inched her lips towards the hilt. She can feel it pulsing and bulging back to life. Marco squirmed, burned and entranced by her hot mouth and tickled by her dextrous tongue.

With a resounding pop, followed by a few flimsy strings of saliva, Star withdrew her lips, causing Marco's erection to swing back to attention. She wasted no time lifting herself above his head, holding him by the base to keep it steady. She shot another suggestive smirk towards Marco, though it belied her anxiety. Until now, Star had never stuck something with such length and girth inside her before. The prospect was as frightening as it was thrilling, but such a thing had never stopped her from pulling all sorts of crazy stunts or delving into dangerous adventures before.

Trying hard to maintain her sultry stoicism, Star merely teased Marco (and herself) by rubbing his head along her folds, granting him only the barest sensation of what lied beyond before either of them took that dive. Marco couldn't help but groan, involuntarily thrusting his hips in order to get that which he's always wanted. That which was just a slight push away.

They shared one last look before Star dipped down. She only got a third of the way there before she let loose a loud gasp and nearly fell forward before catching herself on Marco's chest.

"Star? Are you okay?" Marco grew concerned when it looked as though she might've hurt herself. He was about to pull himself out before Star quickly stopped him with a grip on his junk.

"I-I'm good." She hissed through grit teeth. "Just surprised is all. Don't worry, I can take it."

"We can stop if you wa-"

"No!"

And in an instant, Star thrust herself the rest of the way down, impaling herself on his stiff rod. A shrill squeal blasted out of her as she felt lightning strike her right in her groin and her abdomen squeezing shut at the sudden sensation. She fell atop Marco, grasping him in her arms as tightly as she could, lifting him off the bed.

The tightness that suddenly engulfed Marco was almost overwhelming. He can feel her wet inner walls quivering and clamping him, refusing to let go. He felt trapped yet he didn't want to get out. He wanted to feel more.

For a while, neither of them moved and nothing but the sound of their ragged breaths rung out throughout the room. Their minds struggled to rationalize the fact that they were both as close as they could possibly be. The electrifying ecstacy that initially surged through them had passed and their tense muscles soon relaxed.

Star lifted her face and her tired, half-lidded eyes met Marco's. She gently brought her lips to his in a short, chaste exchange.

"See?" Star softly uttered. "Doesn't this feel better than a dumb toy?"

Marco bit his lip as he nodded, fighting to not immediately pop one off into his best friend. She was right. The fleshlight, as briefly as he used it, could not even begin to compete with Star's genuine snatch. The fleshlight was a toy, a mere facsimile of what Marco has always daydreamed about. A lifeless, emotionless object only good for quick and cheap thrills. But the feeling of being connected with someone you cared about for so long in this fashion can never be duplicated by a piece of plastic.

They began moving, awkwardly at first to get used to each other, but soon they found a rhythm that they found comfortable enough to continue with. Every single motion, no matter how big or small, was committed to memory as this moment between them would never be forgotten. Throughout their lovemaking, they could hear nothing but the squishing of their colliding sexes and their moans joining together in an erotic duet.

The danger of their little tryst, soon became apparent to Marco as he grew closer to blowing his second load that day. His willpower was faltering and he had to let his partner know.

"S-Star." Marco spoke out through pleasured gasps. "I'm gonna... I'm really... Ah, hahh.."

"Hmm? What was that? You what?" Star asked, feigning ignorance. The rolling and thrusting of her hips remained unrelenting even if she could see clear as day what he was trying to tell her.

"Star, I-" Urgency rising in his hoarse voice. His toes curled and he could feel his balls tingling. "I'm getting close!"

It's okay Marco, go ahead!" Star replied. Each thrust of her hips lingered atop the hilt of Marco's dick as her hips rolled every which way. He was in so deep, the tip of his dick repeatedly poked her cervix, each stab of pleasure drawing her closer and closer to the edge. "C-cum inside me! Let it all ou-ah, ahhh..."

"Ah, aahhh-hrmmph!" Marco's cries were suppressed when Star engulfed his mouth with hers. His tongue was tied in hers as she toyed with it. They both tried to yell out each other's names, but they came out in muffled sputters as neither of them were ready for their ensuing climax.

The young couple felt as though their bodies lifted off the bed as they came together in several strong spurts. Waves of Marco's seed shot directly into Star's waiting womb, so much so that it began to flow out of her entrance and down the base of his rod, falling onto the bedsheets and mingling with the puddle of her juices. Against his better judgement, he continued thrusting upwards as he deposited more and more into her, his cum acting as lubrication to his movements. Eventually, they both slumped over. Marco thoroughly studied his ceiling as he attempted to regain his composure. Star merely buried her face in his chest, slowly coming down from her high.

Arms shaking violently, Star lifted herself off her partner. His newly limp penis flopped out of her with a loud squish, the rest of his seed that her womb couldn't swallow falling onto him in thick, dripping strands. Star couldn't help but lovingly stare at the mess they made.

"Man, I'm so gonna get pregnant after all this." Star spoke, panting heavily as fatigue washed over her. She fell back down on her lover, humming in content as her eyelids grew heavy enough to close completely. "We're gonna have babies, Marco... lots and lots of-"

Her sentence died on her lips the moment it immediately fell into quiet snoring. She nuzzled her cheek against Marco's chest as she snuggled into him, wrapping her arms completely around him and holding him closer.

Despite everything that happened up to that point, Marco couldn't help but wear a smile on his face. Unexplainable feelings of pride and satisfaction welled up inside. He tried to rip his bindings by parting his arms, but they were just too durable and his strength had already dwindled. He opted to lay back and relax, letting his eyes slowly shut as he ruminated over what they just did and what it meant for the both of them going forward.

"Too bad Mariposa's already taken." Marco whispered to himself wistfully. "Or maybe Marco Jr.? Nah, too cliché.


End file.
